Encontros do Destino
by Nana Carroll
Summary: UA. Ginny Weasley adora sua vida sofisticada na cidade grande. As coisas não poderiam ficar melhores! Até que de repente, Ginny tem a infelicidade de presenciar o assassinato de um membro da máfia, destroçando completamente sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Encontros do Destino**

Ginny Weasley adora sua vida sofisticada na cidade grande. E como não gostaria? Tem um fabuloso trabalho no mundo editorial, alguns amigos maravilhosos, um apartamento de arrasar e a companhia de seu precioso embora temperamental gato siamês Federico Fellini. As coisas não poderiam ficar melhores! Até que de repente, Ginny tem a infelicidade de presenciar o assassinato de um membro da máfia, destroçando completamente sua vida.

O Programa de Amparo às Testemunhas desloca Ginny para morar no fim do mundo; A milhares de quilômetros de distância de sua badalava vida urbana. A livraria mais próxima fica há uma hora de carro, a única comida rápida são os cervos e a única distração é fazer um sexo rápido com um fazendeiro local que não gosta de falar muito.

Por sorte, o que melhor sabe fazer Harry Potter não é precisamente falar…

O ex-SEAL, Harry Potter não acreditou na sorte que teve quando a misteriosa Victória Anderson chegou a sua cidade. Em Simpson, Idaho, não há onde beber uma xícara de café decente e muito menos professoras de primário de tirar o fôlego. No momento em que Potter conhece Victória, apropria-se dela como se fora dele. De fato ele não é muito bom falando, mas faz o que pode para mantê-la satisfeita.

Quando descobre que sua vida está em perigo, nada o deterá para mantê-la a salvo e junto a ele.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_30 de setembro, Boston._

— Seu novo nome é Victória Anderson. — Informou o chefe de polícia.

— Isso é absurdo! — Ginny Weasley exclamou, irritada. — Por acaso tenho cara de Victória?

— Bem, para falar a verdade... — O chefe de polícia a observou de cima a baixo, com certa compaixão. — Neste momento, está com uma aparência péssima.

— Ora, muito obrigada!

Ginny moveu o imundo e desgastado cobertor do hotel para cobrir ainda mais seus ombros. Estava categoricamente convencida de que várias gerações de comerciantes ambulantes haviam se coberto com ele, mas pelo menos era quente. Fazia três dias em que ela não conseguia acalmar o frio nos ossos. Claro que, nesse período, também havia um cara querendo matá-la; Motivo mais do que suficiente para que qualquer pessoa ficasse gelada.

O homem sentou-se junto a ela na fedorenta cama do imundo hotel e pegou sua mão. Remus Lupin não era nenhum _Gary Cooper_, algo habitual entre os chefes de polícia. Não era muito mais alto do que ela e parecia mais um contador do que um chefe de polícia.

Se Ginny trabalhasse na administração do departamento, teria escolhido alguém diferente para desempenhar o papel de chefe de polícia e, se alguém tivesse perguntado o porquê, teria dito que Remus Lupin simplesmente não combinava com o cargo. Os chefes de polícia deveriam ser altos, atléticos, terem olhos incisivos e um revólver no quadril; E não baixos, rechonchudos, míopes e com um celular embainhado no coldre. Mas ninguém tinha pedido sua opinião, então teria que se conformar com o que tinha.

— Escute Victória...

— Victória?

— De agora em diante você se chamará Victória Anderson. — Remus Lupin tirou alguns papéis de sua amarrotada jaqueta. — Seu nome completo é Victória May Anderson. Nasceu dia 19 de agosto de 1977 em Bend, Oregon e é filha de Bob e Laverne Anderson, bibliotecário e dona-de-casa, respectivamente. Viveu toda sua vida na costa noroeste do Pacífico e nunca viajou para o estrangeiro, muito menos para o Canadá. Formou-se como professora em 1999 e começou a dar aulas em Bend, onde vivia. Queria afastar-se de seus pais, por isso acabou aceitando um emprego em Simpson, Idaho, como professora do segundo ano primário.

Uma professora do primário? Pelo amor de Deus!

— De jeito nenhum! — disse Ginny com firmeza, levantando-se. Olhou para o pequeno tapete imundo e manchado de café, os restos de cigarro no chão e o pequeno espaço para caminhar, então, conformou-se em ficar onde estava e tremeu. — Isto não vai funcionar. Nunca estive em Oregon, nem em Idaho. Na verdade, o mais longe que cheguei e nunca para o oeste, foi Chicago. Duvido muito que possa passar por uma professora primária; sou filha única, nunca vivi com crianças, não me interesso por crianças e não sei nada sobre elas. Sou editora, não uma professora. Meus pais estão mortos e, decididamente, não eram... Bob e uma Laverne o-que-quer-que-seja. Nasci no estrangeiro e jamais em minha vida fui a algum lugar sem meu passaporte. E afirmo que não posso me chamar... Victória e muito menos Victória May. — Parou de falar para tamborilar os dedos em uma prateleira plástica onde estavam os poucos objetos pessoais que Lupin havia trazido para ela da farmácia. Depois voltou a sentar-se na cama e cobrir-se com o áspero cobertor. — Então, como pode ver, será preciso que você invente algo melhor.

Remus Lupin tinha escutado suas queixas com a cabeça inclinada, olhando-a com seriedade, deixando que desabafasse.

— Bem — disse ele esfregando as mãos nos joelhos e franzindo os lábios. — Suponho que talvez não seja necessário.

Ginny piscou.

- Ah, não?

Lupin suspirou.

— Não. Você pode decidir não testemunhar contra Pettigrew e continuaremos somente com as provas que temos. De acordo com a lei, poderíamos retê-la como testemunha material, mas preferimos não agir assim. Ninguém deve ser obrigado a cumprir com o seu dever de cidadão para colocar a escória da sociedade atrás das grades. Se você realmente quiser, pode sair agora mesmo deste quarto, voltar para sua casa e retomar sua vida de onde estava, antes que visse como Pedro Pettigrew atirou na cabeça de Rebastan Lestrange, no sábado passado.

Ginny recuperou a esperança de repente. Sim! Tudo aquilo não era mais do que um pesadelo e parecia que finalmente acabaria. Ela começou a sentir-se bem pela primeira vez em três dias e a dor que afligia seu coração começou a diminuir. Não tinha pensado que pudesse haver uma saída. É obvio que, como cidadã, seu dever era ajudar para que a justiça fosse feita. Durante dois segundos, Ginny pesou entre seu dever como boa cidadã e a recuperação de sua vida.

A briga nem sequer foi justa. Sua vida ganhava por maioria absoluta. Atirou o fedorento cobertor sobre a cama.

— Bem, sendo assim, acho que...

— Claro que... — murmurou Lupin tirando penugens imaginárias da calça. — você não viveria mais de cinco minutos lá fora. Conforme o que contam por aí, Pettigrew ofereceu um preço por sua cabeça... E não estou sendo poético querida... ele quer sua cabeça, literalmente. Ofereceu um milhão de dólares por ela. Portanto Victória...

— Ginny — sussurrou enquanto se deixava cair novamente sobre a imunda cama. Podia sentir o sangue agitando em sua cabeça.

— _Victória _— disse Lupin com firmeza. — Como estava dizendo, o primeiro que a pegar, receberá um milhão de dólares. Em dinheiro. Muitas pessoas fariam coisas muito piores do que matar ou decapitar por muito menos dinheiro. Acaba de começar a temporada de caça, e você Victória... _É a caça!_

Sua garganta emitiu um som e Lupin concordou.

— Tudo bem. — Lupin voltou a consultar seu caderno de notas. — Deixe-me falar quem é realmente você. Nasceu em Londres, em 6 de março de 1977, filha única de pais já maiores. Seu pai era um executivo da IBM e você se criou ao redor do mundo estudando em colégios americanos. Seus pais estão mortos e você não tem nenhum outro familiar vivo. Depois de formar-se, voltou aos Estados Unidos para continuar seus estudos e se licenciou em filologia inglesa pela universidade de Columbia. Desde 2001 trabalha como editora de uma importante Empresa de Boston. Ganha 38 mil dólares ao ano mais benefícios. Comprou um pequeno apartamento em Boston com o dinheiro que seus pais deixaram para você, onde vive sozinha com seu gato, Federico Fellini. Adora filmes, quanto mais antigos, melhor. É apaixonada por livros e passa a maior parte de seu tempo livre em livrarias. Sua melhor amiga chama-se Hermione. Gosta muito de comida picante e de vez em quando sai com um cara chamado Draco Malfoy. — Ergueu os olhos e a olhou com uma expressão suave. — Até aqui tudo bem?

Ginny o olhou boquiaberta incapaz de dizer uma palavra.

— Tudo isso que acabo de falar, está nos arquivos públicos e seus vizinhos e colegas ficaram mais do que encantados em nos contar seus costumes. Acredite, qualquer um poderia ter estas informações. Um milhão de dólares é um incentivo mais do que razoável. Então, temos aqui o retrato de uma jovem muito sofisticada, que viajou muito, adora as cidades, livros, filmes antigos e que viveu sempre na Costa Leste. Entende agora por que temos que te enviar à Costa Oeste para morar em uma cidade tão pequena que não tem nem livraria e transformá-la em uma professora de primário sem passaporte?

Lupin vestiu sua jaqueta de tweed fora de moda e se dirigiu à porta.

— Por favor... — sussurrou Ginny. — Não posso... — Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro trêmulo.

Lupin a olhou tristemente, com seus olhos de cão de caça.

— Bem-vinda à cadeia alimentícia, Victória — disse calmamente, virou a maçaneta sem brilho da porta manchada e saiu.

* * *

_Um milhão de dólares._

O profissional ficou olhando a tela do computador. Não tinham passado tantos anos desde que o profissional fora um dos melhores hackers de Stanford. E ele ainda tinha esse poder. Saber onde procurar uma informação era poder.

A maioria das pessoas pensa que assassinos profissionais são doentes mentais, apenas inteligentes o suficiente para empunhar uma arma. Mas estão equivocados. É uma profissão maravilhosa para uma pessoa ambiciosa que deseja chegar longe. Nela se estabelece seus próprios horários, recebe-se dinheiro de sobra e cobra-se em dinheiro vivo. O último ato, que é apertar o gatilho, era o mais fácil de todos. Bastavam algumas horas de prática e pronto.

O difícil era encontrar à vítima, a caça em si, e isso era o que diferenciava o profissional de um milhão de dólares do bandido de cem dólares. Esta "pessoa", sorriu o profissional, ou melhor, esta garota, era o alvo perfeito. Assim que a encontrasse, um só tiro seria mais do que suficiente.

Ou então, provavelmente uma cápsula de cianureto dissolvida em uma xícara de café bastasse. Não podia ser muito difícil convencê-la a tomar uma xícara de café. Todos concordavam que Ginny Weasley era uma pessoa agradável, simpática, trabalhadora, rata de livraria e apaixonada por filmes... Estudou no estrangeiro, fala três idiomas, é licenciada em filologia, trabalha como editora, adora gatos e odeia cães. Seu gato se chama Federico Fellini.

Não havia sido muito difícil reunir todas aquelas informações. É realmente incrível como as pessoas se dispõem a contar tudo o que sabem para uma pessoa bem vestida com uma carteira falsificada do FBI que custou dez dólares.

_Um milhão de dólares._ Não era nada mal. Juntando com o dinheiro dos trabalhos que já havia feito, era mais do que suficiente para se aposentar e viver naquela casa de praia luxuosa em St. Luzia com os francos suíços chegando para ele todos os meses. Dinheiro fixo e seguro; e a Agência Tributária a milhares de quilômetros de distância. Aposentadoria aos trinta anos e viver em uma casa de luxo na praia. Que trabalho maravilhoso!

Ginny Weasley devia morrer.

Sentia um pouco de pena. Todos falavam bem sobre ela e parecia bonita, a julgar pela única foto que pôde encontrar: Uma cópia rabiscada do boletim mensal da empresa. Mesmo assim... dinheiro era dinheiro. Os capangas idiotas do Pettigrew estariam neste momento dando voltas, procurando atrás das árvores enlouquecidos e deixando rastros que até um cego poderia seguir.

"Não", pensou o profissional digitando com um ritmo constante em seu teclado. Existem outras formas muito mais inteligentes para encontrar Ginny Weasley.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Fanfic UA, adaptada do livrinho da escritora americana Lisa Rice, _"Woman on the run"_.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Um mês depois, Halloween_

_Simpson, Idaho_

— Ei Victória — chamou uma voz quase sem fôlego. — Espera!

Ginny Weasley continuou andando pelo corredor do colégio até que, de repente, parou imediatamente. _Victória._ Ela era "Victória" agora. Conseguiria se acostumar algum dia com esse nome? Não se sentia como se chamasse Victória embora, olhando bem no espelho, agora possivelmente parecesse.

Usava uma blusa marrom escuro, um horrível pulôver marrom e sapatos sem saltos também de cor marrom. Tudo isso combinando com uma bendita cor castanha que Remus Lupin insistiu para que ela usasse em seu cabelo, cobrindo assim a esplêndida juba ruiva que Ginny gostava tanto. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer; ela ainda não havia se dado conta da situação em que estava envolvida até que teve que tingir os cabelos. Leu as instruções de uso na embalagem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas; o que talvez explicasse a massa opaca e sem vida que cobria sua cabeça neste momento. Ela mesma havia pintado seu cabelo e parecia uma versão feminina de _George Clooney_.

Remus Lupin não deixou que ela levasse sua antiga roupa. Encontrou duas malas cheias de roupas esperando por ela no aeroporto, roupas insípidas, sem graça, sem forma e fora de moda... Um tipo de roupa que nunca teria usado em sua vida real.

A princípio não tinha se importado, afinal, por isso Deus inventou as compras! Mas ela não contava que a loja com mais estoque no povoado era o Empório de Lojas de Ferragens Fudge. De uma coisa tinha certeza: Não era notada em nenhum momento. E a moda não estava entre as prioridades de Simpson, Idaho. Ginny estremeceu e apertou o pulôver contra seu corpo. Era uma questão de sobrevivência manter-se aquecida.

— Olá Collin! — Tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse entusiasmada ao dirigir-se ao administrador do colégio. Ele era bastante simpático e inofensivo, exceto quando tentava envolvê-la em inacabáveis boas ações que, surpreendentemente, não tinham nenhum sentido para ela. Sua última grande conquista fora enviar 180 quilos de presunto e roupas de lã para um país islâmico que fora devastado por um terremoto e onde a temperatura média no inverno era cerca de 32 graus.

— Olá Victória. — Collin Creevey sorriu e empurrou os óculos para cima com o dedo. Usava uma calça escura apertada de poliéster que chegava até o tornozelo, uma camisa de poliéster de manga curta apesar da chuva de granizo que caía e uns óculos de tartaruga marinha.

C_om quem ele se parecia?_ Pensou Ginny, apertando os dentes. _Elmer Fudd_?

— Como vai? — Perguntou Collin, simpático.

Alguns caras estavam tentando matá-la e por isso estava escondida num lugar completamente esquecido por Deus. Federico Fellini, seu amado e mimoso gato, estava em uma casa adotiva e vivia se perguntando se os novos donos se lembrariam de dar para ele comer só as melhores partes da carne e de levá-lo ao veterinário homeopático. Tinha perdido um trabalho que adorava e estava vivendo em uma casa em que havia goteiras e infiltração nas paredes.

Ginny sorriu ligeiramente.

— Muito bem, Collin. Muito bem. O que posso fazer por você?

Ele devolveu o sorriso, mostrando uma fileira de dentes muito brancos. O irmão de sua esposa estava estudando odontologia e praticando bastante com ele.

— Elsa e eu organizamos um jantar para amanhã à noite e gostaríamos de saber se você gostaria de ir. — Aproximou-se um pouco mais e o cheiro letal de hortelã a deixou nocauteada. Ele havia escovado os dentes novamente. — Elsa vai fazer sua especialidade: Macarrão. Tenho certeza que você não ia querer perder isso.

Ginny se animou. _Massa! _Sua mente se encheu de imagens de seus pratos preferidos quando esteve na Itália e sentiu uma enorme vontade de começar a chorar. Queijo gorgonzola e massa _penne_. Molho _amatriciana. Pesto._

Seria capaz de vender a própria alma ao diabo por um pouco de boa comida.

— Não sabia que Elsa cozinhava comida italiana — suspirou sonhadora.

— Cozinha sim — respondeu Collin orgulhoso. — Ela tem uma receita maravilhosa que faz sempre. Cozinha a massa por cerca de uma hora e assim que ela está cozida, acrescenta ketchup, cheddar e a coloca no forno. — Sorriu e seus grandes olhos castanhos brilharam atrás dos óculos. — _Hummm._

Ginny fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio para que alguma intervenção divina a tirasse daquele espantoso e brega filme de série B em que estava metida. Queria um novo filme; uma linda e sofisticada comédia romântica em que o protagonista fosse, por exemplo, _Cary Grant_. Podia ser até _Tarde Demais Para Esquecer_. Mas não _American Pie!_

— Pode levar um acompanhante se quiser — acrescentou Collin. — Um namorado. Elsa sempre faz comida a mais.

Um namorado. Isso por acaso era algo que crescia em árvores? Durante o mês que estava em Simpson, todos os homens que tinha conhecido estavam casados desde os doze anos ou lhe faltavam uma qualidade ou duas. Não havia nenhum _Cary Grant_ à vista. Só Deus sabia o que faziam as solteiras de Idaho para encontrar um pouco de sexo. Emigrar para o Alasca, talvez?

Então, lembrou-se que não deveria pensar em encontros, nem sequer deveria confraternizar com as pessoas locais, e se deprimiu ainda mais ao pensar que talvez nunca mais voltasse a desfrutar de um bom sexo.

— Obrigado, Collin. É muito amável de sua parte, mas tenho um montão de trabalho para fazer - _Como lixar as unhas, organizar em ordem alfabética a prateleira das especiarias, secar as goteiras de casa..._ Pensou. - Tenho que colocar minhas aulas em dia. Mas agradeça à Elsa por mim e diga que deixarei o convite para a próxima vez.

— Está bem. Embora vá perder uma noite muito divertida.

Ginny sorriu fracamente. Sua aparente animosidade estava fazendo migalhas aos seus nervos já bastante sensíveis. De repente, um sinal estridente soou, ecoando num barulho tão ensurdecedor que abafou o grito assustado de Ginny.

— Merda! Err... Maldição! Poderia fazer algo com esse som, Collin? — Seus ouvidos continuavam retumbando e ela deu um golpezinho em um lado da cabeça. — Onde diabos você conseguiu isso? Dos restos de algum submarino?

— Ela consegue chamar a atenção das crianças — ele respondeu suavemente. — Bom, tenho que ir. Que pena que não possa vir amanhã.

Ginny tentou dar um sorriso.

— Fica para a próxima, Collin. — Ela se preparava para continuar seu caminho para a sala de aula quando deu outro pulo ao escutar o segundo apito da sirene. A sirene ou "senão...", como o os alunos a chamavam. Ela ganhou este apelido porque alguns professores diziam que ao ouvi-la, eles já teriam que estar na sala de aula "senão...".

Seus alunos se comportavam surpreendentemente bem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do primeiro dia em que entrou em sua sala de aula e viu sua turma de doze alunos do segundo ano primário esperando... O que?

Ela não conseguia se lembrar do constrangimento e do medo que havia sentido um mês antes. As imagens de bandidos com jaquetas pretas, facas e pistolas, sob o efeito de qualquer droga que estivesse na moda naquele momento, tinham povoado sua cabeça. Eles a cortariam ao meio, jogariam seu corpo na periferia do povoado e ficariam impunes perante da lei por serem menores de idade.

Mas a realidade foi que ela entrou na sala de aula, apresentou-se como a nova professora que substituiria à senhorita McGonagall que precisou mudar-se repentinamente para a Califórnia para cuidar de sua mãe doente, passou a lista de chamada, abriu o livro na primeira página e isso foi tudo. As crianças se comportaram assombrosamente bem, não houve mais que algumas pequenas brigas insignificantes entre eles e ela logo se viu como "a senhorita Anderson", de tanto ouvir os alunos chamá-la assim.

De fato, no princípio as crianças se comportavam tão bem que ela teve a louca sensação de se ver participando de uma nova versão do filme _A invasão dos corpos_. Na verdade as crianças seriam alienígenas criados em vagens no porão do colégio. Mas pouco a pouco, ela foi se dando conta de que viviam em um ambiente tão severo — onde aprendiam a fazer tarefas quase antes de aprender a andar — que estavam acostumados a obedecer sem reclamar.

Ginny entrou em sua sala e parou ao ver que, uma pequena bola de canhão preta ia direto ao seu estômago. Soltou um suspiro e apoiou as mãos no ombro do aluno. Sentiu seus ossos, frágeis como os de um pássaro, sob suas mãos.

— Daniel — sorriu e se agachou. Daniel Wood era seu aluno preferido. Pequeno, tímido e com um adorável rosto moreno. Tinha rondado ao seu redor durante o mês passado, trazendo buquês de margaridas, uma imunda parte de um osso de cor chá que ele garantia ser de um fóssil de dinossauro e sua preferida: Uma minúscula tartaruga verde.

Ginny estava preocupada com ele que, nas últimas duas semanas, estava cada vez mais triste. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa em sua casa. Ela teria resistido à tentação de interferir se Daniel se tornasse agressivo e violento, como as crianças dos filmes. Mas simplesmente ele se tornou cada vez mais calado e depois mal-humorado; ondas de infelicidade rodeavam palpavelmente sua pequena cabeça de cabelos escuros.

— Ei, companheiro — disse suavemente esticando o dedo para secar uma lágrima. — O que está acontecendo?

Ele murmurou algo para o chão. Ginny acreditou ouvir "Missy" e "mãe" e olhou fixamente para Missy Jensen, a menina de macacão e cabelo cor de palha muito curto que a fazia parecer mais um menino do que uma menina. Ginny não entendeu nada. Normalmente, Missy e Daniel eram os melhores amigos de sua turma, trocavam figurinhas de beisebol e girinos.

— Banheiro... — Murmurou Daniel com a cabeça enfiada em sua cintura. Precisava chorar sozinho. Ginny abriu os braços e o menino saiu correndo para o banheiro que havia no final do corredor.

Ginny aproximou-se de Missy, que tinha acompanhado Daniel com os olhos e estava com o rosto aflito.

— O que aconteceu, Missy? — Ginny perguntou com calma.

— Não sei senhorita. — O lábio inferior da menina estava tremendo. — Não falei de propósito. Apenas perguntei se sua mãe o levaria para brincar de "gostosuras ou travessuras". — Missy levantou os atormentados olhos azuis. — Então, ele apenas saiu _corrido_.

_Oh, oh,_ pensou Ginny. _Problemas. Aqui mesmo em __**River City**__._

— Correndo — ela corrigiu automaticamente. — Bem, então deixa estar. Temos que começar a trabalhar se queremos ter tudo pronto esta tarde. — Ginny se levantou e bateu palmas. — Ok turma, vamos começar. Temos que preparar o Dom Grande.

Todas as crianças trouxeram suas abóboras para preparar para essa noite de Halloween. Doze pequenas abóboras com sorrisos esquartejados e torcidos aguardavam enfileiradas sobre a prateleira. E agora era a vez de Dom Grande. Um dos agricultores local tinha aparecido naquela manhã e sem dizer uma palavra - decididamente os habitantes do Simpson não eram nada faladores - havia deixado uma gigantesca abóbora de vinte quilos para que as crianças se distraíssem esvaziando-a.

Esvaziar a gigantesca abóbora se transformou em um projeto de classe e nesta mesma tarde, quando a tarefa estivesse terminada, ela seria colocada nas escadas do colégio com uma vela em seu interior.

Como a maioria dos expatriados americanos, Ginny e sua família tinham mantido religiosamente as festividades americanas independente de onde estivessem no momento. A mãe de Ginny tinha arrumado um jeito de fazer um peru de Ação de Graças em Dubai, abóboras para o Halloween em Lima e uma árvore de natal em Singapura. Ginny sentiu-se indignada ao ver que em Nova York e em Boston, fazia tempo que as crianças não saíam nas ruas para pedir "gostosuras ou travessuras" porque era muito perigoso.

Felizmente, o maior perigo para uma criança em Simpson eram os chifres dos alces. E ela estava satisfeita, pois suas crianças passaram a semana toda entusiasmadas com a idéia de se fantasiar e ir de casa em casa pedindo "gostosuras ou travessuras".

— Jake, Mike, quero que vocês peguem uma sacola plástica. Colocaremos dentro dela as sementes e a polpa. Cherry pegue o pincel para que possamos pintar o rosto. Quem trouxe a vela?

— Eu. — Reuben Forman ensaiou seu melhor sorriso desdentado e levantou uma vela de tamanho industrial.

— Perfeito. Ok turma, vamos lá. Temos meia hora para fazer a maior e mais assustadora abóbora-lanterna nunca vista pelo povo daqui. Depois vou colocá-la nas escadas do colégio.

— Sim! Isso! — Depois de um emaranhado de pernas, muitos ruídos e confusão, Dom Grande começou a tomar forma. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, o ruído e a confusão a tranqüilizavam, pois estava acostumada a agitação e a balbúrdia de uma cidade grande. Simpson estava quase sempre abandonada até a metade da manhã, o que a deixava de cabelos em pé.

Observou as crianças enquanto elas esvaziavam as sementes da gigantesca abóbora, interferindo somente para pegar o que caía no chão para que elas não escorregassem e caíssem. Argus Filch, o faxineiro, se encarregaria do restante da limpeza.

Então, após mais ou menos uns quinze minutos, Daniel voltou para a sala de aula com os olhos secos, mas ainda vermelhos. Ginny esperava que ele se unisse à diversão, mas o menino resolveu ficar sozinho em um canto, fora da confusão da atividade. Ginny suspirou e escreveu outro bilhete para seus pais perguntando se podiam ir vê-la e colocou-o na lancheira do menino. Em duas semanas era o quinto bilhete que escrevia para eles. Por mais que não gostasse da idéia, se não recebesse resposta desta vez, teria que pedir a Collin o telefone da casa de Daniel e ligar para seus pais na segunda-feira sem falta.

— Senhorita Anderson, olhe, olhe.

Ginny, que estava pensando que tipo de pais poderiam ser tão insensíveis à infelicidade de um menino tão maravilhoso, precisou de alguns minutos para responder ao pedido do aluno. Virou-se e encontrou doze carinhas resplandecentes que a olhavam como flores ao sol. Se soubessem que ela só estava improvisando...

— Olhe o que _nós fez_ — disse Reuben de pé, orgulhoso, com uma das mãos sobre a enorme abóbora.

— Fizemos — corrigiu Ginny. Contornou sua mesa com um sorriso e se aproximou, levantando uma sobrancelha ao ver o olhar feroz de Dom Grande. As crianças tinham deixado parte das sementes em seu interior, pois não deu tempo de tirar tudo, mas tinham esculpido o exterior até convertê-lo no sonho dourado de algum fanático por filmes de terror.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça achando graça.

— Dá medo. Parece até que foi _Freddy Krueger_ quem fez. — Os suspiros de satisfação provocaram um sentimento agudo e doloroso em seu peito e apagou seu sorriso. Eram tão jovens. Ter medo nesta idade era um pouco divertido... Coisas que fazem ruído à noite, fantasmas que saem dos armários e mamãe e papai preparados para afugentá-los com um abraço e um sorriso.

Mas quem afugentaria os _seus_ fantasmas?

Ouviu-se um forte som metálico. Ginny deu um pulo ao ouvir o som estridente da sirene e amaldiçoou Collin. Levar susto e amaldiçoar Collin estava começando a transformar-se em um ato contínuo.

— Adeus, senhorita Anderson, adeus. — Em poucos minutos a sala de aula se esvaziou completamente. Não havia nada mais rápido na natureza do que crianças pequenas saindo da sala no final de uma aula. Em um período de tempo surpreendentemente breve, o colégio inteiro estava deserto. Além disso, como era sexta-feira, os professores também foram embora assim que puderam.

Veria a maioria das crianças ainda aquela noite, arrumadas com suas fantasias. Uma bolsa cheia de doces aguardava por este momento em cima da velha e arranhada mesa, na sala de sua casa. Várias vezes durante a semana, Ginny ficava algumas horas a mais no colégio com uma desculpa ou outra. Remus Lupin tinha pedido que ela ligasse para ele de uma cabine telefônica a cada dois ou três dias, pois o sinal no campo não era muito bom e tampouco queria que ela utilizasse a linha telefônica de sua casa.

É lógico que Lupin não tinha nem idéia de como era Simpson. Havia três telefones públicos em todo o povoado: Um no colégio, um na lanchonete Três Vassouras e outro próximo à mercearia. Ela era obrigada a alternar as chamadas entre estes telefones para não levantar suspeitas.

Os passos de Ginny retumbaram pelo corredor deserto enquanto se dirigia para fora. O zelador chegaria logo, mas no momento ela estava sozinha no colégio. A alegre confusão que as crianças faziam, ocultava como ele estava velho e desmantelado. Reparou nas telhas quebradas e estremeceu ao ver as rachaduras, vazamentos e a amarelada infiltração que havia na parede.

Ginny parou um minuto na entrada do colégio e observou a única rua principal de Simpson, um povoado situado em Idaho com 1.475 habitantes. Quase duas mil almas, na verdade, se contasse com os habitantes das fazendas que existiam pulverizadas pelo vasto e vazio território.

No momento, a chuva de granizo tinha parado de cair, mas, as nuvens cinzentas que cobriam o topo dos prédios anunciavam uma nova tormenta para aquela mesma noite. Sabia que, por pior que fosse o tempo, as crianças o desafiariam para poder brincar de "gostosuras ou travessuras". Eles eram pequenos, mas fortes sobreviventes; precisavam ser naquela zona tão dura.

Lupin estava equivocado, pensou Ginny desolada.

_Preciso de um passaporte para estar aqui._

O vento se agitou e Ginny apertou o pulôver contra ela. Por um momento, só por um momento, sentiu como se o vento a empurrasse até a borda do mundo. Um passo a mais e cairia...

Lembrou-se de um mapa medieval que tinha visto uma vez. A terra era plaina e nas bordas exteriores não havia nada mais que terra selvagem, onde o desenhista do mapa tinha escrito: "Aqui estão os leões". O fim da civilização. Era como agora, só que com uma única diferença: "Aqui estão os pumas".

_Pettigrew nunca irá me encontrar._ Refletiu. _Como ele conseguiria se nem eu consigo me encontrar aqui?. _Simpson era como aquela velha piada: Você não chegou ali porque quis, você simplesmente se perdeu. Não levava a nenhum lugar nem estava a caminho de parte alguma_._ A uns cinqüenta quilômetros dali, seguindo por uma estrada esburacada, havia um cruzamento que dobrava para Rupert, uma metrópole de quatro mil habitantes, ou então para Dead Horse – Cavalo Morto -, um povoado tão sofisticado quanto seu nome.

Um solitário floco de neve passou junto a ela e derreteu-se antes de chegar ao chão, mas com uma olhada rápida para cima, deu para ver que, de onde tinha saído aquele floco, havia mais aguardando para cair. E a caldeira tinha escolhido aquele exato momento para não funcionar.

Sentiu um repentino e profundo nó de nostalgia na garganta. Se tivesse problema com o sistema de aquecimento de sua casa, teria telefonado do trabalho para o _super_ Snape e quando voltasse para casa, o aquecedor estaria funcionando. Em casa, em uma tarde fria e escura como aquela, estaria fazendo qualquer coisa especial, como alugar um filme clássico, comprar um novo livro ou organizar um jantar com alguma amiga, com Hermione por exemplo. Hermione também gostava de comidas picantes, especialmente nos dias frios e chuvosos. Teriam ido ao _The Iron Maiden_, um novo restaurante ucraniano da moda, poderiam até se animar e procurar um _szechuan cosmético_... Ou talvez teriam pedido alguma comida mexicana...

Poderia optar também em chamar Draco Malfoy. Eles assistiriam alguma comédia juntos, iriam tomar um delicioso café à noite no _Latte & More_, e depois pensaria seriamente na possibilidade de deixá-lo a seduzir. Fazia muito, muito tempo que não fazia sexo. Desde a morte de seus pais, na verdade. Tampouco tinha planejado que as coisas fossem assim, mas de qualquer forma, era assim que tinham sido.

Draco poderia ser uma boa pessoa para ajudá-la a mergulhar de volta nas águas da sexualidade. Embora não fosse sexy, ele era engraçado e se alguma coisa saísse errada, poderiam dar boas risadas depois sobre o acontecido.

Uma rajada de agulhas de gelo sobre seu rosto trouxe Ginny de volta à realidade. Não iria a lugar nenhum com Hermione aquela tarde; não alugaria nenhum filme, não compraria livro algum e decididamente, não faria sexo. Provavelmente nem sequer o aquecedor de sua casa estaria funcionando.

_O que estou fazendo aqui?_ Perguntou-se desolada. _A noventa e três quilômetros do restaurante mais próximo e onde a única comida rápida é o cervo?_

O mais irônico de tudo era que Mione, Draco e o resto do mundo pensavam que ela estava na Flórida. Lupin a fez ligar de uma linha telefônica segura e pedir uma licença não remunerada por motivos pessoais, para cuidar de um avô doente em São Petersburgo. Com alguma frequência, enviariam cartões postais assinados por Ginny à sua lista de amigos e colegas de trabalho que Lupin a tinha feito elaborar. Provavelmente Mione e Draco a invejassem naquele momento por poder ficar um tempo na Florida, desfrutando do sol, sendo uma boa neta e fazendo o bem a alguém.

Tudo aquilo era tão absurdo que destruía sua alma.

Uma onda de desespero a invadiu até o ponto de quase fazê-la cair de joelhos e começar a chorar. Que mal tinha feito para merecer isto? Estava sendo castigada por um crime que não tinha cometido. Presenciou por acaso um assassinato e no espaço de algumas poucas horas, tinham-lhe arrebatado de repente sua tranqüila vida.

Atravessou a rua devagar e caminhou meia quadra até a cabine do telefone público que, ao contrário das que havia em New York e Boston, não estava vandalizada. Encontrava-se somente em um estado de degradação lamentável e o telefone nem sempre funcionava, como se a companhia telefônica não se preocupasse em fazer os reparos necessários desde os tempos de Thomas Edison.

A cabine ficava ao lado de fora de uma casa de dois andares em ruínas pertencente à Dolores Simpson, última descendente de Casper Simpson, o imortal fundador do povoado. Dizia-se que Dolores estava louca e Ginny acreditava com convicção naqueles boatos. Olhou para uma placa de "Aluga-se quartos"que havia na janela da sala da casa da senhora Simpson e estremeceu. Exceto pelo fato que não estava em uma colina, a casa era igual ao hotel de Norman Bates em_ Psicose._

Ginny parou ao lado do telefone e olhou para os lados da rua; não devia se incomodar em fazer isso, pois a rua principal estava sempre deserta. Gostaria de pensar que a rua estava deserta porque era uma tarde gelada de sexta-feira, mas não era assim. A rua principal estava _sempre_ deserta.

Colocou uma moeda no telefone e pediu à telefonista que fizesse uma chamada a cobrar.

— Lupin.

Ginny se deixou cair sobre a cabine de plástico duro, aliviada ao ouvir sua voz.

— Olá, sou eu. — Lupin a havia proibido terminantemente que dissesse seu nome. Se ele não estivesse, deveria deixar recado dizendo que sua prima Edwiges tinha ligado. _De onde será que ele tira esses nomes? _Perguntou-se pela centésima vez. _Será que de alguma bíblia familiar?_

— Como vai você? — A voz de Lupin era monótona, quase entediada. Ginny se aborrecia ao pensar que ele estava em seu aconchegante escritório, em uma das maiores cidades do mundo, enquanto ela estava naquele povoado gelado. Lupin tinha _Louisburg Square_ e ela só uma rua principal; ele podia comer todo tipo de comidas deliciosas e ela só macarrão cozido com ketchup.

— Como vou? — Ginny apertou os lábios e observou o céu cinzento em busca de inspiração. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, esperando até ter certeza que sua voz não tremeria. — Deixe-me ver... Estamos a cerca de 4 graus abaixo de zero e a temperatura continua caindo. O povoado está tão vazio como Tombstone em um tiroteio. Missy Jensen fez Daniel Wood chorar hoje e eu estou a ponto de me juntar a ele. Estou a milhares de quilômetros de qualquer parte. Como acha que estou?

Esta era sua pequena rotina, como casais idosos que ficaram juntos pelo bem das crianças no início e, depois, pelo bem dos cães. Ginny se queixava, ele escutava e sentia pena dela. Ginny esperava que Lupin dissesse o que ela queria ouvir, mas ele nunca parecia disposto a isso.

— Quanto tempo? — Suspirou Ginny, enquanto esfregava o braço que segurava o telefone com a mão que estava livre. Aconchegou-se o quanto pôde na cabine, desejando escapar do vento gelado que começava a ficar forte.

— Parece que até depois da Semana Santa.

— Após a Semana Santa? — Ginny se endireitou e abafou um grito. — O que quer dizer com isso? Como diabos, sobreviverei mais seis meses aqui, senhor...

— Sem nomes — ele a advertiu com rapidez.

— Arghh... — Isso era outra coisa que ela odiava ainda mais do que estar Simpson; ter que tomar cuidado com o que fosse falar. — Supunha-se que me tiraria daqui o mais rápido possível, lembra-se? O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu é que nosso amigo Riddle, — seu código para se referir a Pettigrew — contratou os serviços de C. B. Diggory.

— De quem?

— C. B. Diggory. Merda... Sempre me esqueço de que você não cresceu nos Estados Unidos. Ele é o mais famoso advogado criminalista da América; todos os seus clientes são muito, muito ricos e muito, muito culpados. E seu lema é sempre tirar seus homens de confusão...

A respiração de Ginny congelou.

— Ele faz isso?

Ginny ouviu um pesado suspiro.

— Sim, faz. Até o momento já brigou por milhares deles. Acabou de invadir o escritório do promotor distrital com tantas propostas de clemência que parece que aconteceu uma avalanche por lá. Vamos passar pelo menos um mês nos dedicando a processar tudo aquilo. O promotor me disse ontem, em particular, que teriam muita sorte se conseguissem chegar ao julgamento de Riddle antes do verão.

— E... — Ginny engoliu em seco — E quanto a mim?

— Bem, você... É nossa melhor prova. O resto das provas não têm sentido. Diggory seria capaz de salvar Hitler com detalhes técnicos se quisesse. Aparentemente, você vai ter que ficar por aí mais um tempo.

Ginny esperava que o ardor úmido em seus olhos fosse devido ao vento frio e não as lágrimas. Outros seis meses, talvez mais, em Simpson. Seu peito doía.

— O que? — Lupin havia dito algo, mas soou como se uma tempestade de neve tivesse golpeado os cabos do telefone. — Não tenho muito sinal, o que você disse?

Ouviu um ruído e em seguida a palavra: "Estranho".

— Não estou te ouvindo — ela gritou. — O que você disse?

De repente, a conexão ficou boa e ouviu Remus Lupin como se eles estivessem frente a frente.

— Perguntei se notou algo estranho ultimamente.

— Estranho? — Ginny conteve o impulso de rir como uma bruxa louca.

Olhou em volta. As nuvens escuras estavam se acumulando cobrindo quase completamente o horizonte, de forma que a luz do final do dia aparecia através das nuvens, mostrando sem piedade a decadência do povo. Como sempre, não havia uma viva alma na rua principal; os edifícios precisavam uma boa pintura e o resto das lojas estavam cobertas por papelão. O que a surpreendia não era que os negócios não funcionassem, mas sim que ainda funcionassem. O povo de Simpson estava morto, mas seus cadáveres ainda não tinha se inteirado disso.

Voltou a concentrar-se no telefone.

— Aqui _tudo_ é estranho. Você se refere a alguma coisa em especial?

— Ora... — Para sua surpresa, Lupin parecia envergonhado. Talvez tenha sido pela conexão ruim. — Estou perguntando se você viu alguém diferente ou desconhecido... Por aí? Alguém... Estranho.

Ginny deu um chute e um suspiro de frustração que saiu como uma baforada. A temperatura caía a cada momento.

— Aqui _todos_ são estranhos. Há séculos casam-se entre primos e seus genes enlouqueceram. Não há ninguém normal neste povoado, se houvesse, não estariam aqui, teriam partido há séculos. Por que você está perguntando isso?

Recebeu como resposta um som de fundo tão alto que teve que afastar o fone do ouvido para não ficar surda.

— O que?

A voz de Remus Lupin se ouvia fracamente.

— Computador... codificado... confidencial. — E depois: — Arquivos perdidos... a informação... — E depois um ruído.

— Ouça! — Ginny mordeu a língua um pouco antes de dizer o nome de Lupin. — Repita, por favor.

O ruído parou repentinamente.

— Disse que perdemos uma parte de nossos arquivos do computador. Estávamos passando os arquivos para um CD. — Ginny podia ouvir o entusiasmo na voz de Lupin. — Trouxeram-nos um novo programa para comprimir informação que é genial, conseguimos comprimir...

Ginny se aconchegou em seu pulôver e observou como as negras nuvens continuavam cobrindo o céu que fora iluminado por um relâmpago por alguns segundos.

— Ora, deixe de conversa fiada. — O tom duro saiu sem que pudesse evitar e fez uma careta de desgosto. — Por que está me contando isto? O que isso tem que ver comigo?

— Oh. — Ginny quase podia ver Lupin do outro lado da linha, surpreso de que ela não mostrasse nenhum entusiasmo pelo seu novo brinquedo de computador. Ouviu que ele suspirava. — Bom, não acredito que isso possa realmente te afetar e não quero preocupá-la, mas, extraviaram-se temporariamente alguns arquivos e parte desses documentos que perdemos... Que foram extraviados... Algo temporário, ok? Estavam relacionados com o seu caso.

— O que? — Ginny gritou antes de baixar a voz caso tivesse algum ser humano ali por perto. Seu coração pulsava a mil por hora. — Meu caso? Refere à informação a respeito de onde estou agora? Em documentos? Foi o que vocês perderam?

— Olha... Perder é uma palavra muito forte... Prefiro pensar que se extraviaram. Temporariamente. Mas... — Lupin baixou a voz até o que ele provavelmente considerou um tom de voz suave, mas que só conseguiu aterrorizar a Ginny ainda mais — Não se preocupe. Toda a informação estava codificada e nossos programas são muito seguros. Além disso, os arquivos do Amparo às Testemunhas estão duplamente codificados. E um gênio ou um hacker levaria um mês para descobrir o código. Acredite em mim, Riddle não tem acesso a nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Os arquivos estão programados para que se autodestruam a não ser que se introduza um código especial a cada meia hora, sendo assim, você está a salvo. Encontraremos os arquivos e os guardaremos com um novo programa de codificação.

Ginny agarrou o fone com força e escutou o discurso informático de Lupin tentando continuar respirando e se perguntando o que mais poderia fazer para se acalmar. Não havia sequer uma farmácia em Simpson. Nada de _Prozac_, nem _Xanax_ e o whisky dava-lhe dor de estômago. Nem sequer podia fazer um bom sexo naquele lugar!

— Só perguntei se você havia visto alguém suspeito por pura rotina, acredite em mim — continuou Lupin — ninguém sabe quem você é e nem onde está.

_Tem sentido, porque nem eu mesma sei __**quem**__ sou e __**onde**__ estou._ Mentalizou. Voltou a dar chutes com seus pés congelados e o telefone voltou a fazer ruídos.

Um repentino golpe fez com que Ginny virasse rapidamente com o coração na boca; mas foi apenas um antigo e desbotado cartaz da coca-cola que o vento frio golpeou contra uma parede que estava com o concreto rachado, então voltou a se encostar contra a cabine, aliviada. A força do vento arrancou o cartaz da parede, que foi lançado pela rua vazia.

_Sei exatamente como se sente._ Pensou ouvir.

— A conexão voltou a ficar ruim — reclamou cobrindo o fone com a mão e desligou. Já tinha tido suficientes más notícias. Como se não bastasse saber que ficaria presa ainda alguns meses naquele lugar, ao que parecia, alguém estava muito perto de descobrir onde se escondia.

Ginny parou um segundo paralisada pela idéia aterradora que acabava de ter mais do que pelo frio do vento. Lupin parecia estar completamente seguro de que ninguém poderia hackear os arquivos do Departamento de Justiça, mas tinha lido várias notícias nos jornais a respeito de hackers de doze anos cheios de espinhas, que invadiram computadores de grandes empresas e até das forças militares.

O que aconteceria se Pedro Pettigrew fosse um perito em informática? Sua mente voltou para aquela terrível e horrorosa noite a um mês atrás. Normalmente tentava eliminar as imagens de sua mente, especialmente às 2h da madrugada, quando os pesadelos ameaçavam enlouquecê-la, mas agora evocou de propósito aquelas imagens gravadas para sempre em sua cabeça.

Fazia calor aquele dia. Tinha sido um dia de abafado de uma tarde de verão excepcionalmente quente.

Repassou a cena em câmara lenta... O homem magro de joelhos, o suor do medo pingando no chão manchado de óleo, outro homem segurando uma arma apontada para sua cabeça, o dedo que apertava lentamente o gatilho, a detonação, a cabeça do homem magro explodindo... E era neste momento que ela sempre afastava a imagem de sua cabeça, mas desta vez continuou e concentrou-se no homem que sustentava a pistola. Era alto e esguio. Concentrou-se em seu rosto. Tinha uma frieza animal estampada em suas feições, a brutalidade e a violência, mas não a inteligência. Ginny começou a respirar novamente. Não, ela pensou; esse homem não poderia conseguir o código deste programa de computador. De um cofre talvez, não de um programa.

Além disso, pensou enquanto caminhava de volta para o prédio da escola vazia, estava em Simpson tempo suficiente para conhecer todos os habitantes de vista. E ultimamente não tinha visto nenhum rosto novo.

O céu rugiu com um trovão enquanto estava no corredor do colégio e as luzes piscaram uma vez. Que maravilha! Isto é maravilhoso. Agora sim precisava voltar rápido para casa, pois havia uma goteira lá e ela não gostaria de procurá-la no escuro com uma lanterna na mão.

Entrou em sua sala de aula e sentiu o familiar aroma de pó de giz. Dom Grande a observava de seu canto. Precisava lembrar-se de dizer a Filch que o deixasse nas escadas do colégio quando acabasse de limpar a sala. As luzes piscaram novamente na sala escura. Ouviu alguns passos fortes no corredor; o som retumbava no silêncio do colégio. Alguém andava rapidamente, parava e voltava a andar, como se... O coração dela se paralisou. Era como se estivesse procurando algo... Ou alguém.

_Não seja estúpida._ Disse para si, mas seu coração continuou batendo acelerado. Com as mãos trêmulas, colocou os papéis em sua pasta, amaldiçoando ao ver que caíam ao chão. Ouvia a si mesma ofegar e fez um esforço para se tranqüilizar. Os passos pararam e recomeçaram. Cada professor tinha seu nome escrito na porta da sala. Se alguém estava procurando Victória Anderson...

Parava e recomeçava a andar...

Ela agarrou seu casaco e tentou se acalmar. Lupin a havia assustado, nada mais. Provavelmente era Filch... Só que Filch era um homem velho e arrastava os pés...

Ou um dos professores... Embora todos já tivessem ido para casa...

Mais perto, mais perto...

Os passos pararam e ela cravou os olhos no painel de vidro que cobria a parte superior da porta. Precisava ver quem estava lá fora e ter certeza que era somente um dos inofensivos cidadãos de Simpson e não um... E não um... Um rosto apareceu próximo à sua porta. Era um homem. Colocou uma das mãos na jaqueta para tirar algo.

As luzes se apagaram.

Ginny gemeu e tentou pensar apesar da bola de gelo que se formou em sua mente pelo pânico. O que podia usar como arma? Não levava nada na bolsa além de uma pequena agenda, chaves e maquiagem. As mesas das crianças pesavam muito para que ela as levantasse e as cadeiras eram de plástico leve, precisava de algo pesado. Sua mão roçou em algo grande e duro... _Dom Grande!_

Ofegando cada vez mais, colocou uma cadeira ao lado da porta, subiu nela e sustentou a enorme abóbora nas mãos. Estava de pé, tremendo, do lado da porta e pronta para esmagar a cabeça do homem que estava ali fora. Esticou o corpo, preparada para lutar.

Ele virou a maçaneta

Ginny fechou os olhos e voltou a ver o rosto que tinha visto com as brilhantes lâmpadas fluorescentes do corredor. O cabelo preto e liso que enquadravam uma série de angulosas e duras feições que se uniam para formar as bochechas e o queixo. A boca séria e os olhos verdes.

Um rosto desconhecido.

Um rosto inesquecível.

O rosto de um assassino.

**Continua...**


End file.
